


Inseparable Trio

by DelphineCormiersHips



Category: Orphan Black
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Polyamory, Possible smut, cophay - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-03-29 20:52:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13935165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DelphineCormiersHips/pseuds/DelphineCormiersHips
Summary: In order to make things work, Delphine and Shay need to spend more time together. Cosima pushes for spontaneous dates and movie nights before leaving them hanging. A lot.





	1. Yoga & smoothie bowls?

**Author's Note:**

> Delphine's suffering from back pain and Shay had been at her for weeks to help. Cosima and Shay try to get Delphine into doing yoga.

It was exactly, five am. Normally she would be asleep until at least eight, yet her back pain was getting evidently worse. She sat up and inhaled sharply, doing her best to get out of bed as quietly and carefully as possible. She did a surprisingly good job until she had to step off the unnecessary platform under Shay's bed. A loud hiss escaped her lips along with a small yelp. She rested a hand on her lower back and huddled over in attempt to make it to the kitchen. She walked around Shay's apartment for a while before retreating back to bed. Nothing was working and she was growing impatient, maybe she could sleep it off.

Sometime during her little episode, she managed to wake up Shay. "Everything alright?" She whispered groggily as the taller woman slipped back into the bed with a small whimper. "absolument." She replied softly before stifling a groan. A small frown splayed across the smaller blondes face as she propped herself up on her elbow. "Delphine," She pressed quietly, not wanting to wake the sleeping brunette behind her. The two shared a moments silence before Shay spoke again. "Is it still troubling you?" She appeased softly. Delphine shook her head and sighed softly. Shay knew Delphine hated being vulnerable as well as being taken care of. She was so used to being in charge that when offered help, she almost feels threatened. She didn't want to be seen as weak. Weakness gets you killed. Delphine nodded at Shay. "Oui..." She whispered softly while staring at the smaller woman.

Shay meant well, and her voice was so soothing to Delphine's ears, she could see why Cosima felt the way she did for her. Shay moved herself to sit up properly and leaned against the headboard. "Just let me massage you" She asked softly, a small dent forming above her brow. "I do not entrust my injuries in something so practical." She replied, rolling over to turn her back to the blonde. Shay frowned almost instantly, and wiggled closer. "Just because you're a scientist, doesn't mean you can't accept a small massage.." She replied softly, rubbing up and down the blondes arm. The room fell silent and after a while, Delphine's breathing evened. It was almost time for Shay to get up anyway, so instead of trying to go back to sleep, she carefully crawled out of her bed to start the day.

When Delphine finally woke up, she found herself alone in the bed, when usually, she would cuddle with Cosima before getting up. There was no reason to procrastinate. Besides, her lower back was still irritating her. She hunched herself over on the side of the bed and attempted to stretch. "Heey," Cosima cooed from the sofa as she saw the blonde sit up. She was quick to move the pillow from her lap and stand, making her way over to her girlfriend and plonking herself beside her. Delphine smiled before looking over at the alarm clock. "It's ten?" She furrowed her brows and looked back at the brunette who shrugged and began playing with the baby hairs on Delphine's nape. "You needed the sleep." Cosima reasoned, watching her fingers.

Delphine sighed and shook her head lightly in protest. "Non, i did not need the sleep. I sleep for too long as it is." she protested with a small, drowsy frown. A small chuckle erupted from the woman beside her. "Oh?" she smirked. "So you didn't walk around the apartment at an ungodly hour of the morning?" She asked with a sarcastic undertone as Delphine sighed. "Shay-" she went to name the perpetrator but was cut off by the smaller scientist. "Only cares about you." She finished the sentence for Delphine and tangled her hand in the the golden curls. "Just like i do, which is why we have thought that-" Delphine's brows drew together quickly as the brunette went on. She shook her head and slowly turned herself to look at Cosima properly. "You talked about it?" She asked quietly, her lips forming a frown. Cosima sighed softly and nodded. "Delphine, we want you to be okay." She attempted to reason, pulling her hand back to rest in her lap. Delphine chewed her inner cheek as she thought about the situation at hand.

It was then she realized Shay wasn't even in the apartment. "Where is Shay?" She asked cautiously, looking around. Cosima's eyes quickly scanned the apartment after the question was posed. "Oh, she went to get some groceries." The brunette replied nonchalantly before placing a hand gently on her girlfriends knee. "We just want to help you babe." Delphine bit her lip and rested her hand over Cosima's. "You worry too much." She said, a smile splayed across Cosima's face as she quirked one brow. "You both do." She corrected herself and gave the brunette a small smile.

Key's jingled at the door and Shay pushed it open carrying a few plastic bags. Cosima instantly jumped from the side of the bed and rushed to Shay's side. "Here," She whispered, taking some of the bags from her, ignoring the small protests. "And they say chivalry is dead." Shay teased as the two made their way to the kitchen. Delphine helped herself off of the bed and made her way over. "You're awake." Shay stated with a smile as she unpacked the bags with Cosima. Delphine nodded and reached to help only for her hand to be slapped away by Shay. "Go get dressed, we're doing yoga shortly." She informed. Delphine's brows rose and she shook her head. "I have to go to work." A small laugh bubbled up from Cosima who just walked behind the blonde and rubbed her shoulders. "You're not going to work today." Delphine huffed out a breath, knowing there was no way she would be able to fight her way out of this one.

Shay shook her head playfully at the two before gently shoving a milk carton at the brunette. "Stop bugging her and make yourself useful." She teased as Cosima playfully took the carton of milk from Shay and packed it into the fridge. "Now go get dressed and i'll make you something to eat, m'kay?" Delphine sighed and shook her head before walking off into the bathroom. Shay frowned and Cosima angled her head to meet the brunettes gaze. "Do you think i was too pushy?" She asked softly, placing a plastic bag down and walking over to Cosima who met her halfway and rubbed her arms. "No, babe. She's just like extremely stubborn." Cosima smirked before adding, "Kinda like me." The two shared a giggle before Shay pulled herself away, playfully patting the top of Cosima's head in the process. "So now i have two of them?" She teased before reaching into the fridge to get food out for Delphine.

Delphine finally came out of the bathroom, after god knows how long. Only to find the two women sitting at the table, eating. They greeted her with smiles as she sat between them. "I made you a smoothie bowl." Shay said while rushing over to the kitchen island, picking up a small porcelain bowl and sitting it in front of Delphine. Her brows furrowed at it before Shay decided to tell her the contents of it. "Before you question it, it's super delicious and very healthy. Which is a bonus. It has, coconut, banana and oats with black sesame quinoa and mango." Delphine smiled impressively, nodding as she spoke. "Cosima told me you really like coconut, so i assumed this was the best one." She added quickly. "Merci beaucoup ma chérie," Delphine replied with a mouthful of food. Shay smiled, pleased with herself.

“Oh, hey-" Cosima spoke quickly while looking at her phone. "I gotta run by work," She got up quickly and kissed Delphine's head before stealing the spoon from her and taking a mouthful of her smoothie bowl and sitting the spoon down. "Fille coquine!" Delphine hissed as she slapped the brunettes hand playfully, Shay giggled at the scene before leaning up to kiss Cosima as she bent down."I'll be back later," She said before rushing out of the apartment.

Shay got up and set up the yoga mats as she waited for Delphine to finish breakfast. The two never really got along in the greatest of ways. But these last few weeks, they'd slowly grown closer. And Delphine was finally starting to let Shay in. She even agreed to stay at Shay's house finally, which made it easier for Cosima to come over.

Shay and Cosima had absolutely no problem with a poly relationship. However it took Delphine a long time to get used to it. Shay had been wanting to spend time with just Delphine, to help their relationship. She really did care for Delphine, even if they weren't the best of Friends in the past. But, being open about things now, and finally not being kept in the dark, she was understanding toward both of the women and how they acted. However, she always felt for Delphine. From the moment Cosima began explaining, till the end. She saw and understood what Delphine did. Just how passionate she was about Cosima's safety.

A part of the reason Shay suggested polyamory was because, a part of her wanted Delphine to love her the way she loved Cosima. The other part was loving Cosima so much, that she wanted her to be happy. Even if it wasn't with her. However, this was a way to be happy, together.

Once Delphine had finished she washed her bowl. Shay, hearing the water running, brought herself to Delphine's side and rested a hand on her lower back carefully. "Do you wanna try doing some yoga with me? you might like it?" She knew there was no way just yet she could get Delphine to agree to a massage to help with her back. So yoga would be her attempt to somewhat ease her into even the idea of a massage. "I just do not think it will help." She finally replied, looking down at the woman by her side. Shay nodded slowly and began rubbing Delphine's back. Taking her soft tone as invitation to keep persuading. "I know you think that, which is why you don't have to. But Cosima isn't here and it would be fun for someone to join me." She reasoned, bringing her hand to gently massage Delphine's nape. This was the first time they'd been so touchy, even if it really was just Shay. They hadn't really been so hands on before. And Delphine not breaking the contact, made Shay smile. "So i am your second choice?" Delphine asked lightly and Shay gasped softly, rushing to defend herself as her hand fell to the blondes shoulder. "Well, no. i just- you.." Delphine grinned at Shay as she tried to explain herself. "Okay," She finally said. "teach me." Red stained the smaller woman's cheeks as she nodded. "Okay," she whispered in reply before pulling away. 

At first, it was a struggle for Delphine to get into the right positions. However, entertaining for Shay nonetheless. Especially when Delphine struggled in the downward dog position, Shay’s fit of giggles causing the taller blonde to nudge her hip with her own, in hopes Shay would tumble. 

It was a maximum of forty five minutes of Shay attempting to teach and help Delphine, ease into yoga. They started with the simplest of things, they spent most of their time laughing rather than getting things done. But overall, it was a good bonding moment for them. Something Shay would cherish. 

“Does this mean we are finally finished?” Delphine asked as she watched Shay rise to her feet, wiping her hands on her pants. “Well, I suppose so.” Shay nodded. “I understand if that upsets you, I know how much you were loving it.” Shay teased with a small grin as she helped Delphine up. 

“You seem to know me so well.” Delphine teased right back, nudging Shay’s side before walking over to the kitchen. Shay smiled before frowning. “Of course I have to clean up.” She threw her hands up playfully and shook her head. “How I didn’t see this coming, shocks me.” Shay called out as she began rolling up her yoga mats. 

Delphine smiled to herself as she took her water bottle from the fridge and walked back over to the smaller woman as she played with the lid of the bottle with her mouth. “I didn’t think cleaning would bring me an audience.” Shay said softly before looking up from her mat to grin at Delphine. The taller blonde smirked before sipping from her bottle quietly. 

Shay rolled her eyes and stood, walking away to pack her mats away. 

Delphine followed and handed her bottle to Shay after her hands were empty. “Oh so now you care about my hydration, but seconds ago you couldn’t even pick up a mat!” Shay complained lightly, smirking at the other woman before taking the bottle from her. “Thank you,” She whispered genuinely before taking a big mouthful of the water. 

Time flew by, and before they knew it Cosima walked through the door. Her eyes darted around the room while her head was peeking around the door. She stayed silent until her eyes fell on the two blondes in the kitchen. “I come bearing gifts.” She called out while walking through the door finally, leaning against it slowly to shut it. 

The two looked up from what they were doing to watch the brunette sit her bags down the small space left on the island counter. “Is it a puppy?” Shay gasped dramatically, holding a hand playfully over her chest. “It’s actually a chocolate bar.” She said, handing them a small chocolate bar each. Delphine chuckled lightly and sat the bar down. “Merci mon Chou.” She whispered and pat Shay’s shoulder. “Enjoy.” She teased before walking away from the two. 

“Hey! You left your bar!” Cosima called out after her but was met with an even louder laugh. Shay giggled to herself softly and looked up at Cosima through her lashes. Cosima was grinning as she made her way around the counter to wrap her arms around Shay’s waist. “Hi,” Shay whispered softly while her arms snaked around Cosima’s neck. “I’m like totally stoked you guys are getting closer and all, but like, try not to run away without me. Alright?” Cosima teased and kissed Shay’s forehead when she looked down giggling. “I love you,” Shay said in-between giggling. “And, I love you.” Cosima replied, kissing her girlfriend before pulling away.


	2. Needing you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ending it on a little bit of a cliffhanger so I can tell myself people want more. Lmao.

Cosima was running around like crazy, she had approximately seven minutes until Delphine arrived home and then another fifteen until Shay did. 

She has noticed Shay and Delphine getting closer, but they still aren’t comfortable enough to use the term “girlfriend” with each other, or kiss. Cosima didn’t want to force them into something they didn’t want to do. But she was eager, in fact, very eager. So she would help.

Which is why she is frantically running about to set Shay’s apartment up in the most romantic way possible. She had thrown a soft brown blanket on the sofa, along with some pillows from the bed, turned all the lights off and used Shay’s fairy lights for lighting, which, to be fair took a lot of effort to not only find, but hang. 

She would’ve cooked for them but she knew how that would end. Which is why she ordered Chinese take out. A vegan option for Shay, and Delphine’s favourite on the menu. She had it all set up and ready to go. 

She even tricked them into thinking she would be joining this little romantic evening, but coincidentally she has already arranged to play board games with Scott and his... geeks.

The door opened slowly to a confused looking Delphine. Right on time. Cosima thought as she approached the puzzled blonde. “Hey babe!” She chirped, kissing Delphine’s cheek as she walked in. Delphine leaned into the kiss as she looked around the room. “What is happening? What is this?” Cosima giggles softly and shut the door behind her. “I planned a special night for us— oh and I ordered your favourite from that Chinese place you like so much.” She said excitedly, letting the blonde soak it all in. Delphine nodded and walked over to the bed, peeling her blazer off and sitting her bag beside the bed. 

“Vous êtes parfait mon amour.” She replied quietly while sitting on the edge of the bed and removing her shoes. “You should try and slip a shower in before Shay gets here in roughly ten minutes.” Cosima proclaimed as she approached the blonde with a wide grin. Delphine looked up as she sat her heels near her bag. “Are you saying I...smell, Cosima?” She pressed lightly, a small smirk tugging at the corner of her lips. A small chuckle erupted from Cosima as she rolled her eyes. “Like so bad.” She whispered as she scrunched her face up to emphasise her point. 

Delphine giggled and swatted Cosima’s arm playfully before standing. “Brat,” she mumbled before kissing Cosima softly, pulling away and making her way to the bathroom. 

The apartment was small, barely enough room for three people, storage wise. But they made it work. And Delphine wasn’t usually there all the time, up until recently. 

*** 

While Delphine was showering Cosima gave the apartment a little touch up until Shay came through the door, smiling at the apartment. “What have you done, miss Niehaus?” She cooed and sat her things down on the end of the sofa before sitting in Cosima’s lap. “Jazzed it up a little.” She teased as Shay placer a small kiss on the tip of her nose. “I can see that,” she whispered. “But, m’dear. Is there a reason?” She quirked her brow as she played with the baby hairs on Cosima’s nape. The brunette smiled and fluttered her eyes before speaking. “Think of it as, date night!” She proclaimed with a giant grin. Shay rolled her eyes playfully and kisses her softly. 

They broke from their kiss when Delphine emerged from the bathroom in a towel. Shay slipped off of Cosima and smirked. “And you want us to be super duper clean?!” She teased quietly before picking her stuff back up and packing them away. 

Delphine scurried over to her bag, fumbling through it. Shay furrowed her brows and approached her. 

Cosima smirked at them before pulling out her phone while they were distracted. “You know, you can leave some clothes here, so you don’t have to keep going through your bag all the time when you stay.” She offered, sitting on the edge of the bed as she watched Delphine. “I don’t know,” Delphine replied with a small shrug. “Where would they fit?” She asked, focusing her gaze on the smaller woman. Shay smiles and stood quickly. “come,” she said before walking off, making her way to the bathroom door. “Right here.” She stopped in her tracks and gestures to a closet near the door. It was pretty big, and in the wall. Shay opened one of the doors and gestured to a fairly generous space. “Put whatever in there.” She said before opening another door, showing the French woman drawers and some shelves with a mixture of Shay and Cosima’s clothing. “You can even use the drawers. Cosima does.” She smiled before shutting the two doors and opening the next two. “And you can put your shoes down here and hang whatever up here.” She gestured around with a big grin. 

Delphine nodded appreciatively as she smiled at the blonde. “Merci,” She whispered softly, they were cut off by Cosima groaning loudly. Both of their eyes falling upon the dramatic brunette who lifted herself from the sofa, holding her phone. “I totally forgot!” She threw her arms in the air. “I told Scott I would meet him at the lab for a stupid game night.” She frowned and approached her girlfriends. “Can’t you just cancel?” Shay asked, furrowing her brows. “I’ve cancelled on him twice this week.” She reminded before kissing the blonde softly. “I love you both,” she said before getting on her toes and kissing Delphine over Shay’s shoulder. 

Shay sighed softly and pouted. “Alright fine, but Delphine and I will have all the fun without you. I hope you can live with that.” She half joked. Cosima grinned as she started backing away to the door. “More than you’ll ever know,” she teased before stopping in her tracks. “Adios,” she giggled before grabbing her cardigan from the coat rack and leaving. 

Delphine sighed and walked over to her bags. “She is evil.” Delphine said as she took her towel off. Shay wet her lips before replying. “Definitely,” She whispered, taking her eyes over the French woman’s body before snapping out of her little trance. “Um, I’m gonna go shower, and then I guess, we could eat” 

***

“So you’ve never seen it?” Shay asked as she inserted the disc into the DVD player before resuming her spot beside Delphine, pulling her food back into her lap. Delphine shook her head. “Non,” she replied before taking a bite of her food. 

Some time passed before they ended up sharing food and getting into a small debate about who has the better food. 

A little more time had passed, and they were cuddling, Shay resting her head on Delphine’s shoulder, her arms around her waist and Delphine holding Shay still. It was sweet. And it was comfortable. 

But, it finally felt right. It didn’t feel forced and they didn’t feel guilty. 

That’s what they wanted. That’s why Cosima wanted. They were taking baby steps, but they were finally getting closer to the real thing. 

***

Cosima came back later, finding her girlfriends asleep on the sofa cuddled up. She smiled at the sight before leaning in and waking Shay up, who then woke up Delphine. The two girls looked at each other groggily before smiling at Cosima who kissed their heads. 

Shay was the first to pull away, and when her movement caused Delphine to cuddle into her even more, she looked up at Cosima, sharing a wide grin. Red stained Shay’s cheeks as she began playing with Delphine’s hair. “I’ll get ready for bed,” Cosima whispered, kissing Shay softly before making her way to the bathroom. 

She was more than happy at how fast things were moving, she didn’t expect things to move so quickly, but she wasn’t complaining. 

“Do you want to come to bed?” Shay whispered softly as she brushed Delphine’s hair behind her ear. Delphine made a small whiny noise before nuzzling her head into Shay’s neck. “Come on,” She whispered. “You’ll be more comfortable, I promise.” She pulled herself slowly from the blondes hold and helped her up. Delphine looked around groggily with a slightly scrunched up face. The two made their way over to the bed, Shay helped Delphine in, the second she pulled the covers over them, Delphine cuddled into her. 

When Cosima was done in the bathroom, she too made her way to bed, smiling adoringly at the sight before her. Everything was falling into place. 

She crawled into bed carefully and stroked Shay’s hair until she fell asleep behind the two. 

The next morning, Delphine woke up with tears streaming down her face. She was locked up. Frozen in place. The pain was all through her back, shooting up her spine. She never felt anything like it. 

Cosima woke up the crying and went to move Delphine which only caused her to cry out in pain. “Shit.. what do I do? Are you okay? What’s happening?” Cosima interrogated. She looked around the room and realised Shay had left for work so she wouldn’t be back until later. 

Everything was happening so quickly and Cosima had absolutely no idea what to do or how to fix it. Shay usually dealt with this shit.

This was the first time Delphine wished Shay was here, she wished Shay could help, and she wished Shay was holding her. All so many things she never thought she would be admitting.


	3. Three isn’t a crowd

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it’s short, but it’s been a while since I posted. Thank you all for being so patient with me

The pain only subsided for a few minutes before returning, Delphine had no idea what to do. She hadn’t experienced this before, it hurt less to actually get shot- maybe. Maybe she’s just grabbing for straws here. 

Cosima couldn’t take it any longer, she wanted to help and had no way of doing so. The two were doctors, but without Delphine understanding and explaining what is happening to her exactly, Cosima can’t pin point it and everything was happening so quickly that Cosima’s brain was in overdrive and she couldn’t even focus long enough to figure it out. She didn’t want Delphine in pain, so she rang Shay, Who knew how to be calm in these situations, who knew how to help. Who could think clearly in any situation or hurdle thrown at her. 

“Babe, are you, um.. can you come home?” Cosima asked softly, her breathing a little faster than usual. Shay let out a small chuckle, before suddenly turning serious as she heard the woman in the background sobbing. “Is everything alright?” Shifting could be heard on Shay’s end of the phone, she must be packing up. “Yeah, Yeah. It’s-“ she glanced at Delphine before chewing her bottom lip. Her momentary pause causing Shay to speak. “It’s what?” She prompted. Cosima exhaled softly. “I think it’s a muscle spasm,” she warned the blonde over the phone. “I think that’s what’s happening to her.” She added. Shay remained quiet for a second before finally replying. “Oh, Delphine?” She whispered loudly. “I can help, I deal with people that have STI. I’m on my way babe, keep her fluids up, she needs to be hydrated.” 

Cosima frowned. “Isn’t that just std’s?” Cosima questioned, too stuck on the first half of the sentence to worry about the rest. Shay giggled softly. “Aren’t you the smarty pants here?” She teased. “Sti as in, soft tissue injury.” She explained. “Look, just keep her hydrated.” She said before hanging up. 

Cosima shook her head playfully and rushed over to the kitchen, quickly fetching a glass of cold water for Delphine. “Babe,” she called out. “Shay will be here soon, you need to try and drink this..” she said calmly, approaching the blonde and sitting beside her. 

Delphine was half sitting up on the bed, laying against pillows as she sniffles. Tears staining her face. She wasn’t crying audibly anymore. Just sitting there while tears streamed down her face. It broke Cosima’s heart to see.

The pain was never ending as Delphine attempted to lean forward and drink the water, Cosima assisted in any way she could to make movement easier for Delphine. 

-

Once Shay arrived home, she quickly sat her things on the sofa and rushed over to the blonde sitting up in her bed. “Aw, babe.” She cooed softly. It was the first time she used that endearment on Delphine, and it didn’t go unnoticed. 

Delphine looked up at the smaller woman, with a helpless frown and remained completely quiet. She didn’t need to speak anyway, her eyes told Shay a sad story, it broke the smaller woman’s heart to see Delphine like this. She could tell Delphine wanted her help, and that meant more than the world to her. 

“Alright, just.. I need you to try and lay on your stomach.” Shay instructed calmly as the blonde shot her a scared looked, already her crying started to become more apparent as she struggled to turn herself over, Shay rid Delphine of her shirt and nodded. “It’ll feel better soon,” Shay whispered a She ran a hand through Delphine’s curls. 

Cosima Crawled up on the bed beside Delphine and began stroking her hair while Shay rushed into the bathroom before coming out with a small basket full of oils. She picked up one bottle and sat the tray on the bedside table before straddling Delphine’s lower back. “In my head, your first massage was going to go a lot smoother,” she admitted. “But, this needs to be done.” She added in while applying the oil carefully to Delphine’s back.

“Merci...” the blonde whispered barely audible, not in the mood to even argue. They both know it’s not something Delphine believes in, but she would try anything at this point. 

All the while Shay was massaging Delphine, Cosima played with her hair. Every time Delphine winced or let out any sound, she would constantly ask her girlfriend if she was okay. 

It made Shay smile, just how cute Cosima was, she glanced at Cosima, while massaging Delphine’s back. The brunette met her eyes and blushed before turning her attention back to Delphine. 

The moment felt very domestic and Delphine’s pains subsided after a while and Shay finally stopped. “Now you have to let me do it tomorrow too, okay?” She half joked, passing Delphine her shirt back. 

Delphine gave the smaller woman a small before rolling over and sitting up in the bed, holding the sheets against her chest. 

Cosima rested her head on Delphine’s shoulder and was met by a gentle hand stroking her cheek lightly. “I love you,” Cosima whispered, taking Delphine’s hand and playing with her fingers. They say there quietly watching their hands intertwine while Shay packed her things away and had a shower, but not before making sure Cosima and Delphine were alright first. 

“She really cares, about you. About, us.” Cosima spoke up randomly, causing Delphine to smile softly and nod. “I know.. Je suis tombé.” She whispered. A small grin splayed across Cosima’s lips as she excitedly fell back onto the bed before rushing to sit up again. “Delphine, that’s great.” She said giddily. Delphine tried a small smile and nodded. “You know,” Cosima said, her expression softening a bit. “I won’t make you do anything you’re not comfortable with, right? Like you aren’t doing or saying this just to appease me?” Cosima asked as she raised a brow quizzically. 

A small steady breath escaped Delphine’s lips before she looked Cosima in the eyes. “At first, oui.” She said softly, almost with shame. “..and now?” Cosima asked, placing a reassuring hand on Delphine’s knee. “You cannot make yourself love someone.” Delphine answered. 

A sad smile fell over Cosima’s lips as she nodded. “Yeah..” She replied almost inaudibly. Delphine held the hand that was stroking her knee. “But my statement still remains.” She whispered and kisses Cosima’s cheek. 

“Which one? The one where you told me I’m too awesome for this world or the part about falling for Shay?” Cosima teased to lighten the mood. Her trademark grin making a reappearance. Delphine giggled softly and nudged Cosima. “When have I ever used the word, awesome?” She matched Cosima’s grin and scrunched her nose slightly at how funny the word sounded coming from her own mouth. 

Cosima giggled and shook her head playfully. “I’m really happy, Delphine.” She said genuinely. “And I’m stoked that you guys are getting along. That, there’s something there.” 

A small blush crept over Delphine’s cheeks as she nodded slowly. 

“I’m gonna cook dinner, it’ll be a surprise.” She grinned before crawling out of the bed, only to be met by a laughing Shay wrapped in a towel. “There’s a reason why only I cook.” She teased and shoved Cosima gently back down on the bed before straddling her lap as the two giggled.

“I don’t understand? I thought you loved my cooking?” The brunette said while reaching up to play with Shay’s fringe. “You can’t even make toast without burning it!” Shay giggles, holding onto Cosima for support. 

“This is true,” Delphine joined in as she grinned at the two. 

Shay grinned and nodded, peppering kisses on her lovers lips before crawling off of her and sitting up beside Delphine. “I was thinking of ordering in.” She said softly as Delphine slipped an arm comfortably over Shay’s shoulders, allowing the smaller woman to lean against her. 

Cosima grinned happily as she watched the two. “Well, I mean. Don’t thank me for my gesture or anything, that’s fine.” She teased. “Oh why thank you miss Niehaus, you truly are a gift to us all!” Shay teased, emitting a small giggle from Delphine. 

Cosima winked proudly before standing. “I’ll take that compliment without the sarcasm.” She shot back before leaning over Delphine and trying to pull Shay’s towel. 

Shay squealed and clutched at her towel, holding on for dear life in a fit of giggles. Delphine, as reflex grabbed onto Shay tighter and tried to shield her from Cosima, causing the three of them to laugh and Cosima to fall across them in a failed attempt. 

“Delphine don’t be a traitor!” She whined playfully and squirmed to sit up quickly. Delphine merely grinned and sat back up, wincing slightly as her back still wasn’t at its best. Shay clocked her wince almost instantly and slipped her hand behind Delphine, rubbing the small of her back. 

“Are you okay?” She asked softly, causing Cosima to look at her with concern. “What happened?” She offered. 

Delphine smiled and shook her head. “I am fine.” She reassured them both.

They laid together for while, cuddled up and warm. It was their first time together where they’d all gotten along like they’d been together for years. It felt very real and very normal. It was something Delphine was starting to attach to.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, prompt me. 
> 
> I hope everyone likes this, i think it’s a cute concept and I am enjoying writing it. Let me know if anyone has suggestions.


End file.
